A Sonny Morning in Paris
by Katia11
Summary: Chad is in Paris to film his latest hit with the hotest co-star, but he's missing a certain brunette. Set into the future. Rated for suggestive memories and other things. :


So I came up with another random gushy fluffy one shot. This is set into the future about five years or so.

I don't own Sonny, okay?

A Sonny Morning in Paris 

The rain pattered against the windows of the small Paris café as he took another sip of his coffee. His still damp hair was dripping on the table. Even though he was surrounded by hundreds of people he felt completely alone. The entire world seemed grey and bleak. It felt like a whole had been punched through the middle of his heart.

He closed his eyes and imagined that she was there sitting across from him with a smile tugging at her delicious lips. He could almost feel her small fingers intertwining with his and whispering how perfectly dreadful his wet hair looked. He could feel the tips of her fingers running along his scalp which sent a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Sonny," he whispered but there was no response.

This only made the current ache in his heart worse. He opened his eyes to the heartbreaking reminder that she wasn't really there. She was thousands of miles away. She wasn't really whispering how much she wanted him, and she wasn't running her hands through his hair.

Surely she couldn't know how much he missed her. How at night he found himself wishing he could run his hands through her hair, smelling the lovely floral aroma coming from the long, soft strands. How he wished he could kiss the soft corner of her mouth that always made her giggle. How he wished he could hear her whisper his name in her high, playful voice.

Oh God, he was turning himself on just by thinking about it.

He wanted more than anything to be there with her in their kitchen watching her make breakfast in her sweats and a wonderfully formfitting t-shirt. But no, he was here listening to the lonely wail of the wind. He looked down at his now half empty coffee cup. For a moment he pictured himself getting a taste as he caught some of the liquid off her delicious lips.

"Ugh!" He cried. The people in the café were watching him curiously. He grabbed his coat leaving the tip and the money for his coffee on the table.

He'd never been _this _addicted to anyone before she came along. He used to always be able to move on, to meet his next wonderfully hot ex. But now at night she was all he pictured. Even when he was kissing the completely HOT French model he was costarring with all he could think of was Sonny. He'd known that she was different from the very beginning. But he had promised himself that he wouldn't be whipped, he wouldn't be sucked in. But he had ignored the warnings and now he found himself standing outside a jewelry staring at a ring that would be perfect on her finger.

He walked down the empty street reflecting on that funny girl who made his heart soar. He didn't even mind the rain with her stupid image in his brain. With every giggle, every sigh, he was more madly in love with her then the day before. He loved way she felt clutched against his chest while the thunder was roaring. He loved the way her cold feet would instinctively rub against his legs for warmth. He loved the way her hair was frazzled when she rolled out of bed was gorgeous. He really loved when she would run her fingers along his hipbone when she wanted to be close to him. Whispering how much she missed him while he was gone. How she trembled when his fingers traced the small birthmark on her lower back. Even when they were fighting she held her own, she was every inch as stubborn as he was. He laughed as he remembered the time she'd thrown a pillow at him and hit something on the wall. They laughed so hard that they cried. Then she unexpectedly covered his face with a shower of kisses as her fingers hastily unfastened the buttons on his shirt.

He opened his eyes and saw that he had stopped. He scowled and kicked a rock into the gutter. Why had he agreed to film in Paris again? Why had it seemed so important to leave Sonny in L.A. by herself? He could be there trailing soft kisses on her white neck telling how much he loved her. Why did he have to take advantage of her understanding and overly generous nature? Whenever he thought he portrayed a character in a movie poorly she'd kiss him deeply and tell him how wonderful he did. When the critics told him that he sucked she'd burn the paper and remind him that everyone had an opinion. She was perfection in bodily form and she deserved better. He had told her that once and she'd slapped his hand and then kissed him so deeply that it made his head spin.

He had climbed up the ladder and now was an international star and one of the most sought after bachelors. Women from every country threw themselves at him. But he just couldn't, not with his wonderful Sonny waiting for him in their apartment.

He walked into his hotel and headed up the stairs. He heard a rustling behind the doorframe. Automatically his heart began to race and his mind soared. He thought of a thousand different scenarios of Sonny waiting for him on the bed begging him to come near. He opened the door to find a tall, lanky blonde who was wearing a beautiful red robe. Her long legs were stretched out over his bed. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the silk sheets of the bed.

"Hey Chaddy, remember me?"

"No," he honestly responded as he casually threw his coat on the coat rack. The bombshell pouted her lips together seductive.

"Maybe a little kissing will make you remember," she said as she rose from the small bed.

He didn't know how many times this had happened to him but every time it irritated him more. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"How many times do I have to tell security not to let ANYONE in?"

"Aren't you in for a little morning snack?" The girl asked obviously disappointed.

"No, actually I'm not."

The girl flinched uncomfortably as she brought the robe over her long legs.

"Who are you and what did you do with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper. But I'm very happy with someone else," he replied awkwardly.

"Please tell me it's not with that girl who used to be on So Random, because you are SOOO much better than that!" She teased.

He laughed.

"Yes, it's her. Actually I've found myself to be very much in love with her. Whoever you are, I'm going to tell you something I've decided just this morning."

The girl watched him as he sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh Chad," the girl exclaimed happily. And for a moment he was utterly confused because he could swear that Sonny's voice had come from the girl's lips. He took notice that her brown eyes were teary and she was holding her palm to her lips. Wait, brown eyes?

"Sonny?" he gulped nervously.

She slowly took off the wig she was wearing. He felt his face heating up and his heart was beating so fast it was going to explode.

"What are you doing here?" He squeaked nervously.

"I was going to surprise you! I wanted to see how long it took you to recognize me…"

He laughed as he sat down next to the brown haired girl. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before, the perfect red lips, the deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, her voice shaking nervously.

He laughed and kissed that delicious bit of skin near the corner of her mouth and she giggled. He then looked her straight in the eyes. They were filled with anticipation.

"Yes, every word. Now if you don't mind I would like to enjoy a kiss from my future wife," he whispered. She smiled broadly.

"As you command," she whispered and then crashed her lips upon his hungrily.

She gently pushed him onto his back. She brought a trail of soft kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

"I've missed you," she whispered in between each kiss.

"I've missed you too," he whispered.

Before he could comprehend what was happening she had caught his lips in a wonderfully passionate kiss. He decided that he'd ask her the thousand questions in his mind later.

He wanted to enjoy this Sonny morning in Paris.

-x-


End file.
